


Heatwave For President [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Mick Rory will go down in history for being the first person to start his campaign for President of the United States by saying, "I really don't want to do this, but seriously, look at my opponent."





	Heatwave For President [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heatwave For President](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605564) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> this was recorded for the "No Dialogue" square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title:** Heatwave For President

 **Fandom:** The Flash (TV 2014), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mick Rory/Leonard Snart

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 26:16

**Summary:**

Mick Rory will go down in history for being the first person to start his campaign for President of the United States by saying, "I really don't want to do this, but seriously, look at my opponent."

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605564)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/heatwave_for_president.mp3)


End file.
